


La Première Souillure

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Love/Hate, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première rencontre entre Sir Galahad et Sir Mordred.</p><p>- J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Sir, répondit Galaad, fuyant le regard du chevalier alors qu’il s’attelait auprès de sa monture qui commençait à s’agiter.<br/>- Je n’en doute pas, continua Sir Mordred, de cette voix toujours égale, douce et froide pourtant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Première Souillure

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Lychee_ln @ LJ

\- Sir Galaad, retentit une voix suave derrière lui.

Galaad s’était cru seul à cette heure si tardive. Il avait fait galoper sa monture de longues heures durant, poussant la jument à l’extrême pour arriver à Camelot avant la levée du jour. Les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde devaient se réunir en ce jour de Pentecôte.

\- Sir… Mordred, répondit-il doucement, sa voix rauque, ensablée par des heures de chevauchée.

Il n’avait jamais vu l’homme auparavant, pourtant il lui était impossible de nier l’évidence, ce chevalier ne pouvait être autre que Sir Mordred.

Il avait la fière allure du Roi, ses traits et son port altier. Le sang royal coulait dans ses veines à n’en pas douter. Galaad comprenait enfin pourquoi tout le monde disait savoir le secret de Sir Mordred.

\- Je vois qu’il est inutile de faire les présentations, sourit Sir Mordred, d’un sourire froid qui n’atteignit jamais ses yeux de glace.

Ils étaient du même ton orageux que ceux du Roi, mais là où Arthur avait un regard qui promettait rayons de soleil après les intempéries, celui de Sir Mordred n’était qu’acier et n’annonçait aucune accalmie.

\- J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Sir, répondit Galaad, fuyant le regard du chevalier alors qu’il s’attelait auprès de sa monture qui commençait à s’agiter.

\- Je n’en doute pas, continua Sir Mordred, de cette voix toujours égale, douce et froide pourtant.

Galaad sentit ses joues rosir aux implications des paroles du chevalier. Il devait être au courant des rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet, bien sûr, il devait connaître le flot incessant des babillages racontés à son encontre.

\- Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance en personne, souffla enfin Galaad tendant son bras à son frère d’armes.

Ils étaient tous deux Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, tous deux aimaient et servaient leur Souverain et Galaad ne l’oublierait pas. Si Arthur lui faisait confiance, Galaad en ferait de même et ne laisserait pas ces rumeurs sans fondements ébranler ses croyances.

\- Vraiment ? murmura Mordred, ne saisissant pas cette main offerte mais fixant les yeux clairs et juvéniles du chevalier.

Galaad n’eut pas à chercher bien loin pour comprendre ce que lui reprochaient les autres chevaliers. Sir Mordred était un chevalier grand et bien bâti, d’une beauté et d’une grâce surprenante pour un homme, pourtant il était d’une froideur à faire frémir les plus braves. C’était un homme qui parvenait à dire haut et fort ce que tous pensaient tout bas, sans pourtant se mouiller, une vipère dans les buissons. C’était un homme qui ne craignait pas l’affrontement ni le poison destructeur de crochets affutés. C’était un homme qui ne cherchait pas à fuir la réalité. C’était un combattant, un guerrier.

Alors que Galaad baissait ce bras offert, désirant plus que tout aller dormir le peu d’heures qu’il lui restait, Mordred se saisit subitement de son poignet. Une poigne ferme et presque douloureuse.

\- Sir Galaad, le preux, murmura-t-il, Sir Galaad le Pur, se railla-t-il, j’avais besoin de le voir de mes propres yeux.

Galaad fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas où le chevalier voulait en venir mais il sentait que sa présence le mettait en souffrance. Il n’aimait pas cette proximité entre eux, ce regard lacérant. Il avait l’impression que l’empreinte de ces doigts brûlait sa chair, que ces yeux perçants pouvaient lire au plus profond de son âme.

\- Sir Mordred, reprit Galaad, retirant avec douceur son poignet de la prise du chevalier, je ne souhaite en rien raccourcir cette rencontre mais le voyage m’a fatigué et je souhaiterai aller à ma couche. La réunion de la Table Ronde nous attend aux aurores.

\- Il a le mensonge charmant, il a les mots cléments, se moqua ouvertement Sir Mordred.

Galaad rougit de nouveau. Il était honteux car Sir Mordred l’avait surpris à mentir pour fuir sa compagnie. Il n’avait jamais menti, n’en avait jamais ressenti le besoin. Pourtant il lui semblait suffoquer en la présence de cet homme. Mordred était la corruption même, le pêché, sa naissance n’en était-t-elle pas la preuve ?

\- Pourquoi ce ton, pourquoi ces paroles ? Galaad demanda à son compagnon de la Table Ronde.

\- Je ne suis que ce que je suis, répondit Sir Mordred, toujours aussi mystérieux, mais vous, mon ami, êtes-vous qui vous prétendez être ?

\- Je ne comprends pas, Sir, continua Galaad, contournant la stature qui l’étouffait à présent, je ne suis que Galaad.

\- Pourtant, malgré le crime de votre père, votre sang se dit pur, accusa Mordred d’un ton doucereux.

\- Je… Commença Galaad avant de soupirer longuement, il ne devait pas s’adonner à la colère, cela fait longtemps que j’ai pardonné à mon père, Sir.

Sir Mordred rit à ses paroles, se moquant ouvertement de lui.

Pourquoi cette discussion ? Pourquoi ces accusations ? Galaad ne comprenait pas. Malgré le fait d’être lui-même né bâtard de son père, Lancelot, qui ne l’avait pas alors reconnu, Galaad n’était pas plein de rage contenue comme Sir Mordred. Il avait appris à pardonner pour le salut de son âme. Sir Mordred, en plus d’être un bâtard toujours tenu dans l’ombre tel un secret monstrueux, était l’enfant d’un crime abject, l’aboutissement d’une étreinte incestueuse. Pourtant cette union n’avait pas été son crime, il n’en avait été que la victime et Galaad voulait croire que le pardon pourrait lui être accordé.

\- Vous devriez en faire tout autant, articula Galaad sans se rendre compte de l’impact que ses mots pourraient avoir.

Les mâchoires de Sir Mordred se crispèrent, ses poings se nouèrent et ses yeux s’assombrirent soudainement. Un tableau de pure haine sur des traits si enchanteurs.

\- Vous êtes bien présomptueux, Sir Galaad, et vous ne savez rien, des mots crachés tel un terrible venin.

\- Vous avez raison, Sir Mordred, je m’en excuse. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, baragouina le jeune chevalier.

\- Me blesser ? Se railla l’homme.

Ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement, un long souffle se forma en une épaisse volute de ses lèvres avant qu’il ne parle à nouveau.

\- Il n’y a plus rien à meurtrir en moi, Sir Galaad.

Puis le chevalier noir sortit de l’étable, sans un mot de plus, sans un regard, ses pas retentissant sur la terre boueuse. Pourtant Galaad savait que ces paroles ne cesseraient de le hanter, tout comme ces yeux de l’interpeller.

Sir Mordred n’avait peut-être plus rien à perdre, sa vie n’étant apparemment pas une valeur dans la balance de la destinée, Galaad ne le comprendrait que plus tard, pourtant il parvenait à semer le doute, le désespoir et le chaos autour de lui.

Galaad savait qu'il serait amené à revoir Sir Mordred, il ne pourrait y échapper. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'est qu'il savait qu'il ne fuirait pas face au chevalier.

Aussi pur soit-il, Sir Galaad savait que son cœur venait de connaître la première souillure.


End file.
